


SIDE

by Himeka



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Canon, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeka/pseuds/Himeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget Day dan perasaan Echo. Tapi Echo tetap tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya arti kata 'senang'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIDE

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki.

"Tunggu Vince—apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara mengalun ketika Echo terjerembab di lantai dingin. Lalu sosok gadis itu datang dan menghentikan kekerasan yang dilakukan Tuan Vincent pada Echo.

"Hanya memberinya pelajaran," jawab Tuan Vincent. Echo hanya bisa terdiam seraya mengangkat tubuh Echo. Tak lama kemudian, Tuan Vincent berkata, "Dia telah melihat jarum di dada Oz bergerak."

Echo menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

* * *

Sepi. Sendiri.

Apa yang bisa Echo lakukan kalau sendirian?

Meski di bawah sana keramaian memuncak, tapi hati ini sepi. Kosong. Echo sendirian tanpa Tuan Vincent. Tapi kalau dengan Tuan Vincent—Echo juga tidak tahan. Echo bingung. Benar-benar bingung.

Hari ini Saint Bridget Day. Echo mendengar dari pemandu kota bahwa hari ini adalah hari penting, dimana semua berawal dari seorang malaikat bersayap biru bernama Bridget yang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Dan semua orang mengenakan sayap biru pada hari Bridget turun ke Bumi untuk membantu menyembunyikan identitasnya, katanya agar Bridget dapat turun dengan mudah. Tapi semua itu hanya mitos. Echo tidak percaya.

Echo kini berada di atas atap sebuah rumah, seraya menulis buku harian Echo dan menatap semua penduduk Kota Leveiyu. Echo meletakkan kepala Echo di atas lutut yang telah Echo tekuk.

Kota Leveiyu penuh dengan bunga-bunga dan beberapa anak kecil yang memakai sayap palsu berwarna biru di bawah sana—sama dengan warna rambut Echo. Echo tidak bisa bergabung. Bukan berarti Echo tidak punya keberanian, Echo hanya tidak mau bergabung di keramaian seperti itu. Rasanya bosan.

BRAK—

Suara lembut dari jendela di samping atap tempat Echo duduk berbunyi. Mengalihkan perhatian Echo. Seorang pemuda yang muncul di sana menatap Echo dengan pandangan antara terkejut dan senang.

"Benar dugaanku!" sahut pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata hijau keabu-abuan itu. Echo menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

"Nona Echo.." sahutnya lagi.

"Panggil Echo saja!" sahut Echo tegas seraya mengubah ekspresi wajah Echo menjadi tidak suka. Pemuda itu terdiam, tapi masih mendekati Echo. Lalu Echo sadar, ia pemuda yang Echo kenal.

"Kalau tidak salah, Oz Vessalius ya?" sambung Echo sambil terus memperhatikannya. Ia mengangguk yakin dan duduk di samping Echo. Namun Echo masih bertampang datar seperti biasa, bukankah Echo harus selalu seperti itu?

"Ah, Nona Echo juga datang ke festival ya? Mana Vincent?" tanya Oz. Hm, rupanya ia berbasa-basi dan mungkin ingin berteman dengan Echo. Berteman? Echo tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berteman dan merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Echo terdiam lama sekali. Merangkai kata yang akan Echo jawab untuk Oz.

"Tuan Vincent tidak datang, hari ini Echo libur karena Gilbert pulang. Echo hanya akan menjadi pengganggu," jawab Echo setelah sekian detik berpikir. Oh, apakah cara menjawab Echo sudah semakin cepat?

"Gil sekarang sedang di rumah Keluarga Nightray?" tanya Oz cepat sekali, seperti terkejut akan sesuatu yang dilakukan kakak dari Tuan Vincent tersebut. Lagi-lagi Echo bergumam panjang, tapi cepat untuk menanyakan kembali maksud keterkejutan Oz.

"Hm? Kau tak tahu ya?"

"Kukira cuma pekerjaan biasa, jadi aku tidak menanyakannya," jawab Oz. Echo terdiam cukup lama setelah jawaban Oz yang terakhir itu. Echo sama sekali tidak mempunyai bahan pertanyaan. Kalau Oz mau pergi karena Echo yang kurang ramah padanya—silahkan saja.

Festival di bawah sana semakin ramai saja. Bendera, drum, terompet, trombon, dan sebagainya membuat suasana lebih menyenangkan. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat berkejaran, sedangkan para orang tua membeli makanan siap saji yang hendak diberikan pada anak-anak mereka. Echo tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Echo tidak punya orang tua.

Echo menghela nafas panjang dan masih mengamati keramaian itu. Echo—tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran seperti itu.

"Hebat ya.. kalau festival seperti ini ada banyak orang yang berkumpul.." Oz mulai bersuara. Ah, jadi dia tidak pergi setelah Echo diamkan begitu lama?

"Kau tidak pernah datang ke festival?" tanya Echo begitu saja. Hm? Kenapa Echo bisa bertanya dan bersuara tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu?

"Ya.. cuma tahu maknanya saja," jawabnya seraya tertawa lebar. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin dan tersapu dengan indah. "Aku tidak diperbolehkan pergi ke kota sesuka hati. Datang ke Leveiyu pun cuma boleh mengunjungi tempat-tempat beredukasi seperti Gedung Opera."

"Aslinya sungguh berbeda bila dilihat langsung—lebih indah dari imajinasiku," tambah Oz lagi. Echo hanya mengamatinya. Kala itu—matanya terlihat lebih indah daripada keramaian di festival ini.

Echo menelusupkan tangan kanan Echo di saku baju, mengambil sebuah benda kotak yang sangat berarti bagi Echo. Lalu Echo mulai berkata sambil menulis, "Pukul limabelas limapuluh, Oz Vessalius yang sedang merasa bosan muncul."

Oz mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada benda yang sedang Echo buat untuk menulis seraya berkata, "Eh? Apa itu?" Ia terkejut.

"Buku harian." Echo hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya, sambil terus menulis.

"Buku harian?" Oz semakin menunjukkan sikap terkejutnya. Yah, Echo memang seperti ini, mencatat semua hal yang bisa Echo lihat. Echo terpikir untuk memberitahunya semua yang telah Echo lihat.

"Pukul limabelas sepuluh tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan wig seorang pria berusia tigapuluh tahunan. Pukul limabelas empatbelas sepasang pria dan wanita beradu mulut di samping tembok, si wanita memukul wajah di pria dan mengakhiri pertengkaran itu, sungguh pukulan yang bagus. Pukul limabelas duasembilan—"

"Eh anu.. buku harianmu unik ya?" Oz memotong perkataan Echo, padahal Echo ingin sekali memberitahunya apa saja yang telah Echo lihat. Ah, tidak asyik.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Echo sama saja dengan Oz. Tuan Vincent belum pernah mengajak Echo datang ke perayaan festival yang penuh sesak seperti ini. Tuan Vincent hanya di kamarnya sambil terus mengoyak boneka sepanjang hari, ah ralat, bukan sepanjang hari, tapi ketika Tuan Vincent merasa sebal.

Tuan Vincent—hanya mengajak Echo keluar kalau ada sesuatu yang penting atau mendadak. Karena itu Echo tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Bahagia itu perasaan yang seperti apa, ya?

"Hari ini pertama kalinya Echo datang ke festival, karena itu harus dicatat baik-baik, segala hal yang Echo lihat dengan mata ini. Kalau tak mencatatnya..." Echo sempat terdiam beberapa lama. Memikirkan lagi apa kata-kata berikutnya.

"Kalau begitu.." Astaga, Vessalius ini selalu saja memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Ia selalu memotong perkataan Echo.

"..jangan cuma memandang dari atas sini, Nona Echo, kau harus bergabung dalam festival!"

"Echo saja."

Namun Oz tidak mendengarkan ralat yang Echo berikan. Ia menarik lengan kiri Echo dengan kuat seraya berkata, "Ayo!"

"Eh.. lepaskan.." sahut Echo perlahan, "Echo cuma melihat saja juga tidak apa-apa, lagipula di sana bukan dunia untuk orang seperti Echo."

Oz menarik lengan Echo lebih kuat dan turun ke tempat keramaian berada. Echo tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya Echo lakukan.

"Hari ini Bridget Day, kan? Sembunyikan dirimu di balik kostum yang gemerlap! Ini adalah hari untuk menjadi orang lain!" sahut Oz panjang lebar. Ketika itu—mata biru Echo terbuka lebar. Oz Vessalius—walaupun dia baru saja Echo kenal, tapi entah kenapa dia memancarkan sesuatu yang Echo tidak tahu apa namanya.

Oz mengajak Echo ke sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari atap dimana kami berada tadi. Sebuah toko pakaian, dan beberapa pakaian mencolok terlihat di etalasenya. Echo tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Oz lakukan. Apakah dia—

"Hei Nona Echo! Kemarilah!" sahut Oz seraya melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh Echo datang padanya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita tua yang memegang sebuah _dress_ indah berwarna biru. Beliau mengembangkan senyum pada Echo.

"Coba pakai yang ini!" perintah Oz seraya memberikan _dress_ yang dipegang wanita tua tadi pada Echo. Apakah.. apakah ini untuk Echo? Apakah Echo boleh memakainya?

Wanita tua tadi menunjukkan sebuah kamar kosong yang sangat sempit untuk Echo. Oh, ini tempat ganti bajunya, ya? Echo tidak tahu. Echo baru pertama kali kemari. Lalu Echo benar-benar memakainya. Sebuah _dress_ yang bagus.

Rok biru berpita dengan kain sayap di belakangnya. Sepatu boots tipis berwarna biru tua. Ikat rambut berbentuk sayap biru. Dan yang terakhir—boneka Janta berwarna cokelat tua. Semua itu karena Oz yang menyuruh Echo untuk menjadi orang lain di Bridget Day ini.

Echo mengamati Oz dari kamar ganti itu. Oz masih mengobrol dengan wanita paruh baya yang menjaga toko baju ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari Echo? Hm.

Oz memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Echo. Kenapa—begitu berbeda?

Tuan Vincent juga sering tersenyum pada Echo, namun senyumnya tidak seperti senyum yang diperlihatkan Oz Vessalius itu pada Echo. Senyum Tuan Vincent lebih pada tersenyum getir, atau senyum terpaksa.

Tuan Vincent—apakah sekarang Tuan senang karena Gilbert pulang? Echo merasa tidak dibutuhkan bila Gilbert ada di sisi Tuan.

"Nona Echo, ayo sekarang kita lihat apa saja yang ada di Kota Leveiyu ini!" Lagi-lagi Oz menggenggam lengan Echo dan masih menyebut Echo sebagai 'Nona Echo'. Menyebalkan sekali. Padahal sudah Echo peringatkan.

Echo hanya mampu melihat punggung Oz. Begitu jauh, berbeda sekali dengan Echo yang hanya pelayan. Karena itulah—Echo memperhatikan apa saja yang ia tunjukkan di kota ini. Echo menurutinya.

Satuan waktu berlalu dan berakhir pada Oz yang terlihat senang dengan apa yang telah kami lihat. Makanan yang jarang sekali dirasakan, balon-balon yang terbang tinggi, para orang-orang ramah, dan sebagainya. Hal itu membuat Oz senang. Tapi bagi Echo—Echo tidak tahu. Bagaimana rasanya 'senang' itu sebenarnya?

Senja telah lama berlalu. Matahari sudah singgah ke singgasananya, dan mempersilahkan malam untuk meraja.

Oz membawa Echo ke sebuah taman terdekat di Kota Leveiyu. Namun itu bukan taman yang terdapat bunga dan tanaman hijau yang dibiakkan. Taman itu hanya terdiri dari satu jam besar yang permanen berada di sana. Sebuah tangga menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi berada di belakang jam besar tersebut. Lampu-lampu jalanan juga menyala dengan indah di sana.

"Nah—bagaimana Nona Echo? Kau senang, kan?" tanya Oz ketika kami akan mencapai taman itu sedikit lagi. Echo mempererat Janta—nama boneka yang sekarang Echo bawa—dalam dekapan Echo.

"HAAAAAAH~"

"A-apa? Nona Echo tidak senang?" tanya Oz lagi—meyakinkan Echo tentang semua yang telah Echo lalui seharian.

"Tidak, sangat menarik, Oz," jawab Echo, "misalnya saja penduduk Kota Leveiyu yang menjual makanan dua kali lipat dari normal pada saat festival, sungguh mengejutkan ya!"

Echo melihat Oz kebingungan dengan kata-kata Echo. Mungkin kalimat seperti itu terlalu membebani pikirannya. Echo juga bisa mulai dengan kata sederhana, kok.

"Tapi—Echo kurang mengerti arti 'senang'."

Lalu diam lagi. Hanya keramaian penduduk Kota Leveiyu yang ada di telinga kami. Suasana ini tidaklah bagus. Echo jadi kurang menyukainya.

"Nona Echo.. kau.. sudah lama mengabdi pada Keluarga Nightray?" Oz mulai berbasa-basi. Seperti tadi sore ketika Echo bertemu dengannya.

"Ya."

"Sejak lahir?"

"Sejak lahir."

"Kalau begitu, kau berada di sisi Vincent karena kau menyukainya, kan?" Akhirnya pertanyaan Oz sedikit lebih panjang, jadi Echo tak perlu mengulangi jawaban yang sama dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi—apa tadi katanya? Tuan Vincent?

Echo.. Echo..

Echo pun memasang raut wajah yang kaku, agar Oz mengerti bahwa tidak sebaiknya membahas alasan mengapa Echo memilih Tuan Vincent sebagai Tuan dari Echo. Dan lihat—dugaan Echo benar. Oz terkejut dengan raut wajah yang Echo pasang.

"Tuan Vincent.. Tuan Vincent, ya? Hm ya, tentu saja, Echo sangat menyukai Tuan Vincent."

Oz tak bertanya lagi sejak Echo kaku seperti tadi. Kami meneruskan perjalanan kami ke taman dengan _center_ jam besar itu. Di saat-saat itulah—Oz berbasa-basi kembali.

"Aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa, kalau kau mau cerita, kau boleh cerita kok."

Echo berpikir sejenak. Apakah aman jika menceritakannya pada Oz? Orang yang baru kenal dekat dengan Echo?

"Nona Echo sekarang bukanlah 'Nona Echo'—" Sebelum Echo meneruskannya, lagi-lagi Oz memotong pembicaraan. Hm. Echo bisa saja membencimu, Oz.

"Anggap saja aku bukan 'Oz Vessalius'."

Ia berlaku lucu kembali, tapi bagi Echo hal itu tidaklah lucu. Echo kurang mengerti kata senang. Kalau Oz bukan Oz—berarti..

"Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu.. Janta!" sahut Echo sekenanya ketika memegang boneka Janta yang Echo dekap ini. Oz memasang raut kenapa-bisa-dipanggil-nama-itu. "Sejujurnya, Tuan Vincent itu menyebalkan!"

Apakah boleh Echo teruskan? Echo ingin melepaskan beban yang ada di dalam hati.

"Pertama-tama Tuan Vincent suka menempel kemana-mana, Echo tak mengerti kenapa harus selalu duduk di pangkuannya. Terus Tuan juga sering tidur di sembarang tempat dan menggunakan diri Echo untuk menjaganya."

Boleh Echo teruskan lagi? Echo akan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Oz bila dia mau mendengarkannya.

"Tuan Vincent hanya suka melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan merusak boneka, karena itu kamarnya penuh dengan debu dan sampah yang bisa berpengaruh pada kesehatannya. Karena itulah para _maid_ dilarang masuk ke kamar Tuan Vincent."

Aah~ akhirnya selesai. Hati Echo bisa lega karena hal ini.

"Begitu menurut Echo," tambah Echo.

"Meski begitu, kau tetap mengabdi pada Keluarga Nightray?"

Echo mengubah raut Echo dari kaku menjadi datar dan biasa-biasa saja. Seandainya saja yang seandainya itu bisa terkabul. Echo pasti ingin mengucapkan kata seandainya setiap saat.

"Ah maaf.. aku hanya penasaran." Oz menambahkan kata setelah pertanyaannya. Ia—minta maaf pada pelayan seperti Echo?

"Echo hanyalah Echo. Dengan kata lain, cuma sekedar gaung, tak peduli perlakuan seperti apapun.. dipermainkan.. disiksa.. bahkan dipermalukan.. Echo tak punya hak untuk melawannya." Echo menunduk. Apakah tepat mengatakan ini semua pada Oz Vessalius? Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya.

Aura kemarahan muncul dalam siluet Oz. "Ta-tapi—"

 **BYAAAR!**

Itu.. berwarna-warni dan bagus sekali. Terpantul di retina Echo dan tepat di belakang sosok Oz. Kami berdua menatap benda yang meledak dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan bagus di udara tersebut.

"Itu kembang api.."

Echo menatap kembang api itu dengan perasaan kagum. Tunggu, sejak kapan Echo memiliki perasaan? Bukankah yang ada hanya perasaan datar dan biasa saja? Sejak.. kapan..?

"Janta.." Refleks Echo memanggil nama samaran Oz yang Echo berikan. "Echo mau melihatnya lebih dekat, ayo!"

Echo kini memegang lengan Oz, padahal biasanya ia yang akan menyemangati Echo dan membimbing Echo untuk melangkah ke depan. Kami berlari kecil, menyusuri tangga yang berada di belakang jam besar, dan sampai pada tempat tertinggi di Taman Kota Leveiyu itu. Beberapa orang juga ingin melihatnya dari dekat—sama seperti Echo.

 **BYAAAR!**

Sekali lagi kembang api itu dinyalakan. Menambah indahnya malam di Kota Leveiyu.

"Sangat.. indah.." bisik Echo seraya membiarkan kedua tangan Echo bertumpu pada pembatas yang terbuat dari batu bata itu. "Cukup.. mengagumkan.."

Jantung Echo berdebar-debar, lalu Echo menahannya dengan cara membelai kulit lembut boneka Janta. Badan Echo terasa ringan. Tak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu berat. Jadi—berat yang Echo rasakan selama ini ada di hati.

Mungkin.. inikah yang dinamakan senang?

Echo terus saja bertanya-tanya pada diri Echo.

"Kalau kembang api diluncurkan, artinya festivalnya sudah selesai, ya?" Echo mencoba bertanya pada pemuda yang juga menyaksikan kembang api tersebut.

"Benar, rasanya sepi." Dan ia menjawabnya.

Echo tidak melihat sosok Oz untuk beberapa saat, konsen dengan kembang api yang terus menerus diluncurkan dengan sangat indah. Mengapa bisa menyenangkan seperti ini, ya?

"Hm. Nona Echo," panggil Oz. Saat Echo menolehkan kepala Echo pada pemuda itu—Echo langsung dikejutkan dengan dipasangnya sebuah hiasan rambut berwarna biru di sebelah telinga kiri Echo. Echo mencoba menyentuhnya. Berbentuk seperti—sayap.

"Ini hadiah. Wanita tua di toko tadi memberikannya padaku, katanya aku harus memberikan sayap biru pada seorang gadis di akhir festival," sahut Oz seraya tersenyum polos pada Echo.

"Kau tahu kenapa ini diberikan pada perempuan?" tanya Echo, mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang dimengerti Oz. Kalau Bridget itu seorang gadis, maka orang yang bersayap biru di Bridget Day juga akan menjadi seperti Bridget—dan orang yang memberikan sayap biru itu.. dia.. menyukai gadis itu.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Oz dengan polosnya. Echo semakin sadar, perasaan apa yang ada dalam diri Echo. Mungkin Echo tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati Oz—tapi dengan memberikan Echo sayap biru berbentuk hiasan rambut saja, Echo sudah senang sekali.

Jadi.. perasaan senang itu tepatnya seperti ini ya?

Echo.. Apakah wajah Echo menjadi merah?

Echo ingin pergi dari hadapan Oz.

"Lho? Nona Echo kenapa?" Gawat—Oz menyadari bahwa Echo pergi darinya!

"Tidak apa-apa! Jangan ikuti Echo! Menyebalkan!"

"Apa? Me-menyebalkan?"

Tapi.. kenapa derap langkah Oz masih berada di belakang Echo? Apakah ini artinya Echo berhasil terkejar?

"Anu.. Nona Echo.. makasih ya."

Echo menghentikan langkah Echo karena Echo penasaran, untuk apa ia berterima kasih?

"Aku dengar dari Break. Malam itu waktu Pandora sedang kacau, kau menyelamatkan Sharon. Dari tadi aku ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi tidak sempar mengatakannya." Kini Oz bertingkah seperti orang kebingungan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, walau Echo tahu sebenarnya kepalanya tidak gatal.

"Sebab.." Echo mulai berbicara.

"..kau pernah bilang, waktu mengejar Philippe West 'walaupun tidak peduli, bukan berarti tidak ada hubungannya, kan?' Echo memikirkan kata-kata itu sampai menemukan jawabannya, ah tidak, Echo pikir lebih baik memang seperti itu, makanya waktu itu Echo menangkap obatnya."

Pembicaraan Echo pun berakhir. Oz juga berhenti menggaruk kepalanya pada pertengahan pembicaraan Echo. Oz pun tertawa kecil seraya berkata, "Oh begitu ya.."

Tawanya masih melekat. Tawa Oz Vessalius.

"Echo mau pulang! Kalau terlambat bisa-bisa dimarahi Tuan Vincent," sahut Echo seraya melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Jalanan dari batu bata itu sedikit berbeda dari jalan-jalan Kota Leveiyu yang lain.

"Maaf sudah seenaknya mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Itu Oz lagi. Ia selalu saja menahan Echo supaya tidak pergi cepat-cepat. Lalu Echo pun terdiam, namun tidak menatap siluetnya.

"Tidak.. pengalaman hari ini berharga bagi Echo, Echo belajar berbagai macam hal, dan.. bajunya serta hiasan rambut itu juga.."

Kami berdiri tidak saling menatap. Echo berada di depan Oz, dan ia membutuhkan pendengaran yang tajam untuk mendengar suara Echo.

"Hari ini.. te-terima kasih.. ya.."

Namun Echo salah sangka. Oz berteriak seram sekali seraya memegang dadanya. Echo pun berbalik badan dan ia sudah terhuyung. Oz bisa bergerak sedikit—lalu jatuh sempurna di dekapan Echo.

"OZ!" Echo juga ikut berteriak, namun tidak bisa seseram yang Oz lakukan. Kemudian Echo menelentangkan tubuh pingsan Oz di jalanan Kota Leveiyu itu. Dan Echo hanya menyesali diri sendiri. Mengapa Oz harus seperti itu?

Oz.. bangun.. Echo tidak bisa mengangkatmu dan menyerahkanmu begitu saja. Echo tidak memiliki tenaga super yang bisa segalanya. Echo hanyalah gadis yang baru saja kau ajak jalan-jalan dan tidak tahu takdir apa yang sedang menunggu kita.

Oz.. bangunlah.. kalau kau tidak bangun bisa-bisa Echo dimarahi Tuan Vincent karena pulang terlambat. Echo.. apakah Echo harus menunggu seseorang yang melewati jalan ini dan menyerahkan semua kepercayaan padanya?

Oz.. tidak tahukah kamu kalau Echo sangat senang hari ini? Karena itu bangunlah! Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?

"OZ!" teriak Echo seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Oz. Dan tanpa Echo tahu, di ujung jalan sana, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang mengamati kami berdua.


End file.
